Princess Tsubasa
Princess Tsubasa is a protagonist in CLAMP's crossover series, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and Tsubasa Chronicle. During most of the series she goes by the name of Sakura. Her character is similar only in looks and personality to her Cardcaptor Sakura counterpart. Tsubasa Chronicle takes on a new story with new histories for each of its characters. Her real name (Tsubasa, ツバサ) means wings, and is the same as Tsubasa Li. Since wings come in pairs, this deepens the connection between the two. Note! 'This article could be very confusing to readers. Do also check out Tsubasa's Gallery. Synopsis After the Nihon Arc, Fei Wong reveals that he had cloned Sakura as he had with Syaoran. Thanks to Watanuki, Yuko discovers where the Real Sakura is, which is Kingdom of Clow's stagnant time, where Fei Wong Reed has held her captive there. Syaoran had met Sakura in the original timeline, whose parents were Fujitaka and Nadeshiko of Clow. Sakura was held captive by Fei Wong Reed at a 7 year old age due to Syaoran's request of taking back her hand. Due to the distortions caused by Syaoran's wish, another timeline was created (altered timeline). Therefore another Sakura was created, who no longer held any memories of Syaoran. This is the Sakura who grew up with Clone Syaoran up to the age of 14. Fei Wong captures her, clones and swaps her with her clone (TRC, chapter 178, chapter 001). He keeps her soul inside a "container" and her body was thought to be "destroyed". But this cloning process was different from Syaoran's, because he had cloned both the body and the soul. He did this on purpose, so that Syaoran would engage on a journey after the feathers in order to save her, unknown to him that she was not the Sakura he had met in his childhood. Yūko also confirmed that Fei Wong Reed is in a "cut-off time" Clow Country (home to Tsubasa Li and Princess Tsubasa after the rewind) with Clone Sakura's body and Princess Sakura (from the original timeline). Yuuko found out his location only recently, in volume five of xxxHolic during the soul stealing incident. By following the souls which Fei Wong Reed had been stealing; it is possible to discover his location (though, by her discovering his location, Fei Wong also found out Yuuko's location). Syaoran, Fay and Kurogane have recently set off to Clow Country for the "final battle" and to rescue both Sakuras, the Clone and the Original. Original Timeline In Syaoran's flashback, it is revealed that he gave his name to Sakura as 'Syaoran Li', the same name as his father. It is also revealed that Sakura's mother was Nadeshiko, and that Fujitaka was Sakura's father, not Clow Reed. In chapter 191, Syaoran tells Sakura that she looks exactly like his mother (Clone Sakura) and shares the same name as his mother as well, to which Sakura responds "But.. My name..", ''thus hinting that, like Syaoran, Sakura is not her real name. An emphasis seems to be put on how "Syaoran" and Sakura cannot touch. Due to the cleansing before her birthday, Sakura is not able to be touched. At the beginning of Tsubasa - in the tube, "Syaoran" and Sakura are separated by glass; not able to touch. However, cover of volume 23 and the splash page of chapter 183 has them holding hands. At the end of chapter 193, Sakura takes "Syaoran" up to the top of the castle, to show him the stars. Her eyes suddenly go blank, and her body rises up in the air - she hears the sound of bells coming from the ruins (like chapter 1). In chapter 194, a page is shown of what Sakura is seeing in the future, which includes "Syaoran" running towards her desperately in the ruins. Returning back to the present, "Syaoran"'s running figure is reflected in her eyes (she is still seeing the future); and she screams out "SYAORAN!!". Sakura falls down suddenly, to "Syaoran"'s horror. She tells him it's too dangerous, and to stay back; although Syaoran doesn't know what it could be that is dangerous. "Syaoran" is aware that something bad is going to happen on the 7th day, and has been granted permission to go to the cleansing grounds with Sakura on that day; in order to protect her. The cleansing grounds have permitted his presence, so he is able to enter - even though nobody else (not even the priest) is allowed in the 7th day. Fei Wong's death seal placed on SakuraDuring the seventh day, Syaoran enters the Ruins with Sakura, who seems to remember nothing of the previous night's vision. When inside the Ruins, Fei Wong opens a rift and attempts to abduct Sakura, but the water protects her. Syaoran runs towards Sakura, yelling at her to open her eyes, before screaming ''"SAKURA!!" as he had in the vision. Sakura then states her true name is not "Sakura": "But... my real name is...". Syaoran reaches for her, but stops, knowing Sakura is still in the middle of her purification. Sakura is swallowed by the black mass. When the mass parts, Sakura is shown to have a seal in the shape of wings engraved - when this seal reaches full-size, Sakura will die. Syaoran attacks Fei Wong but is defeated before being returned to his dimension. Sakura sees him when he returns seven days later. It is revealed that only Syaoran and Nadeshiko can see the seal engraved on her. Syaoran vows to find a way to remove the seal. Seven years go by, with the seal growing bigger each year. In events that mirror the first chapter, Syaoran returns from another country after failing to find a way to remove Sakura's seal. Sakura visits and talks with Syaoran before returning to the palace, saying that she will tell him what she wants to say on her birthday. On her birthday, everyone assembles inside the Ruins for Sakura's "coming of age" ceremony. On her 14th, Syaoran wishes Sakura a happy birthday when the seal engulfs her completely. Nadeshiko stops time and "dies" doing so. Syaoran's wish to go back to the seventh day to grab her hand is granted afterwards by Fei Wong, creating Watanuki in the process, unfolding every events that followed. Altered Timeline As mentioned before, Syaoran had caused distortions in the time-flow, causing duality. This is why, a different timeline was created. A new Sakura is the princess of the Kingdom of Clow, her father is Clow Reed, Nadeshiko is no longer Sakura's mother, and Fujitaka becomes Clone Syaoran's father. Up to age 14, Sakura's grown up with Clone Syaoran and has feelings for him. In chapter 001, she is ready to confess her love for Syaoran. Later on, she goes on trying to find Syaoran at the ruins and is captured by Fei Wong Reed, later cloned and swapped by him, so that Syaoran would believe that he needed to save her life by locating her feathers. In chapter 178, Fei Wong reveals that Sakura was cloned and that he had kept her soul in the tube. Her body was believed to have "destroyed", but this was corrected later on in the Clow Arc, when Yuko said that she had saved her body. Sakura's soul is never seen again. What this means is that probably she ceased to exist, because the duality in time-flow was restored by both Sakuras and Syaorans. Aftermath Sakura from the original timeline was merged in one with Clone Sakura's body. (TRC, chapter 215). This Sakura remains unconscious for some time, until Yuko also appears in Clow (because Syaoran had taken Sakura's hand). Before dying, she meets Clone Sakura (soul) and Clone Syaoran, giving them a chance to be reborn. She also took Sakura's body (from the altered timeline) there. She corrects what Fei Wong had said, that Sakura's body was lost in the cloning process. Instead, she saved her body for that exact moment.'' (TRC, Chapter 219)'' Now, Yuko releases the Clones (Syaoran's parents). They fight off Fei Wong, but after realizing Yuko's dead, Fei Wong traps the clones inside the tube again. But the Tsubasas grab them, so they are all trapped in his tube. To avoid their future from being erased, both Sakuras proceed to use the power within them, "the power to trascend dimensions and time".'' Once the Sakuras have used their power, Fei Wong comes to a shock which Kurogane took advantage of, and gave him his last strike. Thus, the Sakuras break free from the tube and Fei Wong starts to disintegrate, not before telling them that he's the same as Syaoran (hinting that he's a created being as well) and that they both must pay for their sins. With Fei Wong dead, his creations (Clone Sakura and Syaoran) dissapear again, but leaving a feather behind. The originals absorb these feathers (they represent their soul). Princess Sakura stays in Clow unable to follow the party anymore, but just before leaving she confesses her love for Syaoran, and their true names, which are the same: '''Tsubasa. Voice by : Yui Makino Properties *This is a Tsubasa Article or Cardcaptor Sakura Articles so credit, properties, articles, and images mostly belong to these Wikis: Cardcaptor Sakura Wiki and Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Category:Tsubasa Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Content